


Protector

by ziazippy5379



Series: Leverage Dying Moments [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: A short story of eliot's life, Character Study, Gen, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Eliot was a protector from beginning to end.
Series: Leverage Dying Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do something like this for a while and it finally clicked and I wrote it.

Eliot was a protector.

As a kid, he always got in between when the bullies tried to strike. He never let the smaller or weaker kids get hurt if he could help it. He got into more and more fights and his parents signed him up for more and more self-defense lessons.

He was in middle school the first time he had to go to the hospital because he was protecting someone. A little girl was being followed by some high schoolers and Eliot got in front of them before they could hurt her. She ran when she heard the fight and got a trusted neighbor to help. But that was not before Eliot got hurt. He spent two days in the hospital and the teenagers when to prison.

It may have been Eliot’s first hospital visit but it was not the last. He spent much of high school going in and out of the ER from his various fights. That was until he took some classes and learned to do all but the most severe injuries by himself. He had nearly graduated at that time.

The day he graduated was the day he enlisted. It got him out of his hometown and into the world. And he could protect people.

He was wrong.

He killed.

Eliot left the military broken. He felt no purpose and he worked for the highest bidder because it was what he could do. He took any job that was offered.

Then he began to work for Moreau. And things got exponentially worse.

He killed.

And killed.

And killed.

Until the day he had enough. Eliot walked away from Moreau and didn’t look back. He was too dangerous and had done so much good work that he was allowed to walk. Nobody else would have. Sometimes Eliot wished he hadn’t been.

He took jobs again. This time they were less violent. Some were bodyguard jobs. Others were basic retrievals. He was still broken but he stopped falling further apart.

This went on until the Dubenich job. He didn’t get paid and so he got sucked further in and did a bigger job with the team.

They did a job for a client and Eliot got to protect someone who deserved it again. It felt more right than any other job he had ever taken. So, he kept working with the team.

Then they did another job.

And another.

And one day they stopped being the team and started being his team. Eliot not only got to protect their clients, but he got to protect his team. His family.

He got to protect them all for years. First all four of them. Then after Nate and Sophie retired just Parker and Hardison. The only two people he ever truly needed.

So, it didn’t surprise Eliot that he would give his life to protect theirs. Something went wrong on a job. He needed to stop and hold off the people chasing them so Hardison and Parker could get out. There were more men than he could deal with. Years ago, he could have but years of relentless fighting had taken its toll on him. He fought as long as he could but eventually, he fell. He could feel the blood pouring into his lungs. He couldn’t see. He could just barely hear Parker and Hardison saying they got out as his hearing faded.

Eliot was a protector.

To his dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
